White Dress and White Lies
by toomuchchampagne
Summary: "Silly Bella, we can't get married, we're both girls. You need a boy to get married," Alice said. And so she found a boy. Edward. And everything was perfect. But can a lie, even a perfect one, really last forever? Femslash Alice/Bella OS


Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

A/N: So, I hope you'll like it. It's different from most thing I've written. And it's femslash.

* * *

"There, look," Alice said, pointing to her friend's reflection in the full length mirror, "See how pretty you are? You look like a real bride."

"You should get a veil too. You would look really pretty. We could both be bride. We could get married," Bella said excitedly.

Her friend laughed.

"Silly Bella, we can't get married, we're both girls. You need a boy to get married."

"Oh," said a ten-year old Bella, discomfited.

Ally stopped laughing and came closer, poked at her friend's cheek through the white veil in a clumsy attempt to cheer her up.

"Don't be sad," she said.

Bella looked up at her, with a strange resolve in her eyes.

"Then, I'll marry Edward!" she exclaimed seriously.

It felt like Bella always knew she would marry Edward. He was pretty, one year older than she was, and had a serious air that gave him importance in her childish eyes. More importantly, he was her best friend's brother.

They would be sisters, and Edward even looked like Alice. He was the only boy she had eyes for.

He was going to take her to prom, she knew it. She had heard it from Lauren, who you heard it from Tyler. He was planning to ask her tomorrow after school.

The whole night, she held Alice's hand excitedly. She fell asleep in Alice's bed, dreaming of brides and wedding bells.

She gave him her virginity. Alice and Edward's parents left for the week-end. When it's over, he falls asleep and she sneaks into Alice's room in the dark. The girl wakes up when her friend's shaking body slid next to hers. She hugs her close.

"You did it?" Alice asks.

Bella doesn't answer, only hold her closer.

"Do you love him?"

Alice's voice is nothing but a scared whisper in the night.

"I do," she says without thinking, they both know it's a lie.

He's going to propose, she knows it. He asked her mom her blessing and her mom can't keep her mouth shut.

"He's a nice boy," she had said. "A gentleman, very old-fashioned. Are you sure you want to marry him?"

"Why wouldn't I?" she had replied defensively.

Her mom had been more than uncomfortable, shifting and playing with her hair nervously.  
"You know why."

"Edward is perfect for me, mom. We've been dating since forever, and we're gonna get married."

_And Alice and me will be sister_, she thought.

Her bachelorette party is pretty rad. There are strippers on stage, but she only has eyes for Alice. They're hand-holding, hard-drinking and hugging too-tight. Everyone else is drunk anyway, and Rose is yelling at some poor boy on stage to show her his dick.

She doesn't even care. There's only Ally.

She's getting married tomorrow, and tonight is the best night of her life.

They're in her bed, kissing. It really is the best night of her life, and Alice's skin feels so good against hers. She wants more, like she always did, but tonight she takes it. Her hands go lower, she lets herself feel every curve of her best friend's body, she teases her until she moans and she cries out her name.

She touches her where she knows only Ally has touch herself, and she watches in fascination the other girl's face as she climax against her.

They kiss and make love all night, and she wishes it would last forever because tonight is the best night of her life, and tomorrow she's getting married.

"Do you love him?"

This time, when Alice asks, she doesn't lie.

"Only you," she says, before taking her love back to cloud nine.

Her dress is white, Edward is by her side and the Church feels hollow.

"I do," she says without blinking, and Alice and her both know it's a lie.

THE END

* * *

Please, don't run away like a creeper and leave a review =)

Tell me your thoughts, I'm really anxious to know what you think. It doesn't have to be long, you can leave a cryptic one letter review and I'll spend the rest of my life wondering what it meant!

xx


End file.
